Une nouvelle génération pleine de promesse
by hello96
Summary: La nouvelle génération se retrouve au temps de leurs grand-parents quand leur mission tourne mal. Comment la nouvelle génération d'Uzumaki, Uchiwa et yamanaka vont ils s'adapter à cette époque ? Mais surtout pourquoi et qui les ont envoyé dans le passé ? Une nouvelle menace pèse sur la progéniture de nos héros et sur le monde ninja. A eux de découvrir les réponses à leur question
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1:_**  
 ** _Une mission qui prend une drôle de tournure_**

* * *

Cela faisait plus de trois décennies que lui , Kakashi, s'occupait de former des ninjas jusqu'à leurs examens finaux. Trente années à supporter des morveux de tous horizons : capricieux, prétentieux, timide et il en passe. Pour vous dire il avait même réussi à venir à bout de la célèbre équipe n°7 formé par Uchiwa, Uzumaki ainsi que Haruno. Qui aurait pensé que s'occuper de leurs progénitures seraient aussi difficile ? Il voulait bien admettre qu'à dix ans, tous les trois possédaient des capacités extraordinaires pour leurs faibles âges. Sans doute l'héritage de leurs parents. Et dire que les plus grandes techniques ninja, pour leurs géniteurs cela leurs avaient demandé une dizaine années pour les obtenir. Alors qu'eux ils avaient pris un raccourci. A dix ans ils possédaient déjà les bases des techniques de leurs parents. ça encore cela pouvait passer. Mais que faisaient de leurs talents ? Aider leurs prochains ? Ah vous le faites bien rire. Oh que non plutôt occupés à faire les quatre cents coups. Combien de fois avait il été envoyé dans le bureau de Naruto afin d'expliquer les actions de son équipe ? Pourquoi son équipe avait repeint un de leurs camarades en rose ? Pourquoi Uchiwa avait utilisé son sharigan afin de faire croire à un de leurs camarades qui se trouvait face à l'élu de son cœur pour lui faire dire des âneries ? Qu'est ce qui en savait ? Il était pas dans la tête de ses petits diables, soupira t'il en se massant les têtes. De qui parlait il ? Vous ne savez pas ? Kakashi allait vous l'expliquer :

Neije Uzumaki  
fille de Naruto et Hinata Uzumaki

Itachi Uchiwa  
fils de Sasuke et Sakura Uchiwa

Inojin Yamanaka  
fils de sai et ino Yamanaka

Neije, Itachi et Inojin les nouveaux membres de l'équipe Kakashi. Nom d'un chien qu'est ce qui avait bien pu faire au bon dieu pour se retrouver avec des gamins comme ça ? Kakashi n'avait même pu se commencer son dernier ouvrage : _" le feu brûlant des ninjas "._ Version non censurée. Non censurée ! Vous vous en rendez compte ? C'est une exclusivité que lui avait obtenu Naruto en compensation des bêtises de sa fille aînée. C'est avec peine qui glissa son livre dans sa poche de pantalon. Il porta ses mains à son visage en signe de lamentation. C'est pas aujourd'hui qui aurait le temps de l'entamer. Une nouvelle mission venait de lui être confiée. A lui et à son équipe. Ramener des documents officiaux d'un petit village à quelques jours de marches de Konoha. Il soupira une énième fois en tripotant son masque d'agacement. Il entendait les lamentations de ses élèves sur " l'ennui de cette mission". Malheurs à lui !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Le lendemain matin devant les grandes portes du village ..._

\- Quand vont ils arrêter de nous donner des missions de Rang D ?! Cela va faire la ... combien de fois ? _Râla Neije._

\- 100, _lui répondit laconiquement l'aîné de la fratrie Uchiwa._

\- Je dirai plutôt 102 missions de rang D sans compter les travaux d'intérêts généraux demandés par ton père Neije, _rajouta_ Inojin _d'une voix dénué de sentiments._

\- On ne t'avait jamais dit que parler peu était plus efficace que d'étendre ton savoir Yamanaka ? _ironisa Itachi en jetant  
un coup d'œil à la Sasuke à son camarade._

\- La précision est importante. Tu le serais si tu était un peu plus minutieux dans tes gestes à la place d'être balourd, _lui répondit  
tout simplement Inoji tout souriant en haussant les épaules._

Avant que Kakashi ou Neije puissent émettre un mouvement. Itachi s'était déplacé pour se retrouver front contre avec les derniers des Yamanaka. Sharigans et pinceaux de sortis.

\- Répète, _ordonna le Uchiwa d'une voix menaçante._

\- De quoi ? Le nombre de finition ou le fait que tu sois un peu balourd sur les bords, _continua Inoji sans se rendre compte de la précarité de la situation._

Si on pouvait dire quelque chose sur le dernier des Yamanaka c'était que ce dernier avait hérité du célèbre manque de tact de son père. Et là il avait dépassé un stade avec Itachi sans se rendre compte. En effet, il avait hérité de la successibilité et le côté coléreux de son père. Et il avait horreur mais horreur qu'on critique son travail. Toutes les filles de sa classe qui lui couraient après pouvait le confirmer. Même si celle qui voulait ne le faisait pas s'agaça t'il en glissant un regard en arrière. Il allait lui faire retirer ce qui venait de dire. Chacun fit deux sauts en arrières prêt à lancer leurs premières attaques. Sauf que.

\- Coq  
rat  
bœuf  
serpent  
Technique des queues de Kyuubi

Inoji et Itachi laissèrent échapper un cri quand ils sentirent une forme de chakra particulier les soulever dans les airs. Baladés au dessus du sol dans tous les sens, ils eurent du mal à se stabiliser pour regarder la provenance de cette technique. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut le fils de Sai qui réussit le premier à regarder Neije. Le poing gauche sur sa hanche, un sourire au lèvres tandis que deux queues de chakra orangés sortaient de son dos.

\- Neije laisse nous descendre on a compris si te plait, hurla Itachi agacé de se trouver dans une position de faiblesse.

\- Tu vois que tu peux faire preuve de finesse

\- Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça Baka ! Tu vois pas que tout c'est ta faute ?

\- On devait être parti déjà depuis quinze minutes ! Bah quoi ? s'écria t'elle devant les regards éberlués. Kakashi sensei m'a promis de m'offrir de m'offrir autant de bol de ramens que je voudrais

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? ricana Itachi

\- Tu sais que tu vas finir pas devenir énorme à manger comme ça ?

Vexée par les commentaires sur son penchants alimentaire, Uzumaki tourna sur elle-même. Faisant au passage, tournoyer et voltiger encore plus les deux garçons. Tout ça sur les rires de la jeune tortionnaire blonde et les ordres des garçons de les faire descendre immédiatement. Pendant ce temps kakashi était appuyé contre le mur son livre ouvert. Il leva la tête un air indiffèrent plaqué sur le visage. Il les connaissait depuis leur enfance. Et leurs chamailleries étaient connus et redouté par tout. Non qu'ils soient méchants. Ils avaient juste l'habitude de ne pas faire attention aux alentours ainsi qu'au mobilier. Kakashi grimaça au souvenir de l'addition salée qui avait du payer suite à la dispute entre neije, itachi et Inojin. Six chaises, deux tables sans compter la vaisselle caché. Redescendu de ses pensées, il fixa ses pupilles sur les trois gamins devant lui. Neije était le progrès craché de son père. Même cheveux blonds qu'elle coiffait comme sa mère. Les mêmes griffures sur les joues. Le même caractère joyeux, optimiste, blagueur et têtu. Le seul trait de sa mère qu'elle avait hérité était ses yeux teintés de gris. Il ricana en observant sa tenue : la même que son grand-père. Depuis qu'on lui avait raconté son histoire, elle avait demandé à sa mère de lui coudre la même tenue. Ce qu'elle avait fait : grand manteau blanc à manche courte au dessus d'une tenue de ninja ordinaire. De dos, sans hésiter avec cette tenue et ses cheveux courts on aurait pu penser qu'il se trouvait en face de l'ancien hokage. Un pincement au cœur lui prit en pensant à son ancien sensei qui s'était sacrifié pour leur village.

\- Sérieusement Neije arrête de nous faire tournoyer comme ça. Plus vite on est parti plus vite tu pourras  
manger tes ramens.

Le regard glissa vers le jeune uchiwa qui venait d'être posé au sol. Le visage fermé en observant la jeune uzumaki sautillait entre les deux garçons en énonçant tout qu'elle allait commander. Son portefeuille dan sa poche souffrait déjà. Itachi ,nom de son défunt oncle, était le portrait craché de se dernier. Même plis de visage et même coupe. Cheveux noir encadrant son visage. La petite différence était ses yeux : verts. Héritage de son côté maternelle ainsi que le petit losange au milieu de son front. La ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Son tempérament était un bon mélange de ses parents. De Sakura, il avait hérité de sa force de caractère ainsi que physique. De Sasuke, son indifférence, de son petit air dédaigneux et arrogant qui faisait la marque des Uchiwa depuis deux générations déjà. Il avait décidé de copier le style de son père pendant la troisième guerre ninja. C'est à dire Une blouse grise en col v rentrée sur un pantalon noir bouffant ainsi que des sandales. Le tout retenue par une épaisse ceinture violette. L'emblème des Uchiwa au dos.

\- Tu sais que manger trop nuit à tes performances ?

Il grimaça en voyant le jeune inoji être envoyé un peu plus loin par l'une des queues de Kyuubi. Neije pouvait être le portrait craché de son père, on ne parlait jamais de points ni de la nourriture avec une femme. Il apprendra avec le temps des sujets sensibles avec la gente féminine. Tandis qu'il se relevait difficilement sous les rires du reste de l'équipe, il subit lui aussi le regard scrupteur de son sensei. Ce dernier avait hérité des cheveux blonds et les yeux verts de sa mère tandis qu'il portait le teint pâle comme son père. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en queue de cheval tirés sur la droite. Signe distinctive : sa tenue qui ressemblait quasiment trait pour trait à la tenue qu'arborait les anbus. Pour son côté caractère, il était connu pour être assez travailleur et obéissant. Comme vous avez pu l'observer il avait hérité du manque de tact de Sai. Les trois réunis promettaient une équipe pleines de couleurs et de caractère.

D'un mouvement sec, il renferma son livre et le glissa dans sa poche. Le bruit avait stoppé les trois genins. Qui s'étaient tourné vers leur chef d'équipe. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se détacha du mur. Il avança passant près de ses élèves sans émettre la moindre consignes. Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, il se retourna. Devant lui une multitude de réaction. Neije l'observant les yeux plissés et les poings sur les hanches. Itachi avec un petit air arrogant. Et inojin comme si il regardait un clown manquant d'humour.

\- Vous attendez que je vous prenne par la main pour partir ou quoi baka, _lança t'il avant de sauter et de disparaître dans la forêt._

 _oOoOoOoOoOoOOo_

Trois heures qui étaient partis de Konoha. Seulement trois heures mais déjà l'heure des lamentations.

\- Sérieusement ? On peut pas s'arrêter deux minutes pour manger ? 1 minutes ? Allez quoi trois secondes cela va pas nous retarder plus que ça ?

Devant le silence de la partie masculine de son équipe, Neije ralentit ses sauts et murmura un petit ttebayo énervé. Puis le groupe trouva son rythme. Un silence émanant des garçons tandis que tous les cinq minutes Neije exprimait son " besoin élémentaire de manger ". Mais Itachi et Inojin partait du principe que si la jeune fille arrivait à se plaindre et à geindre, il lui restait assez de force et pouvait retarder sa pause à plus tard.

Neije grimaça en portant ses mains à son ventre, qu'est ce qu'elle avait faim. Sentant le contact des mains de sa maîtresse sur son seau, Kyuubi se réveilla de son sommeil. Il bailla avant de se connecter à l'esprit de la jeune uzumaki. " On dirait ton géniteur. Ses lamentations sur son besoin de ramen m'empechait à chaque fois de dormir " lui lança t'il en rigolant. Il supportait et respectait Naruto. Avec sa fille c'était différent. Quant il avait été implanté à sa naissance, sa haine avait disparu et il avait pu lier des liens plus profonds avec Neije. Un peu comme son confident.

" C'est pas ma faute. J'ai mangé qu'un seul bol de riz ce matin ! Papa et boruto avaient mangé quasiment tout le petit déjeuner qu'avait préparé maman "

" Un bol ? "

" Kura j'attends ton rire d'ici "

En voyant l'absence de réponse, du démon à neuf queues la jeune femme commença à s'inquiéter. Elle ferma les yeux et continua à sauter de branche à branche. Inojin, Itachi et Kakashi quant à eux, continuaient à avancer tout en parlant de technique ninja. Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus du changement d'humeur de la jeune femme.

" Quelque chose en bas est étrange. A 300 mètres de l'arbre précédent près du cour d'eau "

C'est sur cette parole inquiètante que Kurama se rendormit. Neije rouvrit brusquement les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose d'étrange ? Elle laissa un regard aux restes de l'équipe en fronçant les sourcils. Il fallait mieux qu'elle aille vérifier et qu'elle les prévienne ensuite. Elle était sûre qu'ils lui diront qu'elle divague ou quelques choses dans ce genre. Elle stoppa sa course et s'appuya contre le tronc d'une main. Trouvant que la distance était acceptable entre le reste du groupe pour qu'elle puisse disparaître sans attirer l'attention, elle sauta au sol. D'un saut, elle retourna à l'arbre précédent. 300 mètres lui avait dit Kura. Sans regarder en arrière, la silhouette menue de la jeune fille disparut dans la forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes de zigzague entre les arbres, elle arriva enfin à la rivière dont lui avait parler son hôte. Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle attrapa quelques kunans de ses poches. Sur ses gardes, elle avança en jetant des regards furtifs autour d'elle. Neije savait qui avait de nombreux cour d'eau, point d'eau dans cette forêt. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, l'ambiance de celui là était malsaine, mauvaise.

\- Blakugan

Grâce à ses pupilles, elle pouvait savoir si elle était bien seule. A part quelques lapins, taupes et autres animaux, aucunes présences détectées. Pourquoi Kuruma lui avait il dit que quelques choses le dérangeait ? Son pantalon était trempée, elle frissonna en rentrant en contact avec l'eau gelée. Un poisson lui frôla la cheville :

\- Ah ah mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Hurla t'elle en tombant les fesses les premières dans l'eau.

Le visage vide elle souffla sur les mèches mouillées devant ses yeux. Elle resouffla. Puis agacée, elle balaya les mèches d'un coup de main.

\- Pardon petit poisson tu t'es coincée sous le rocher par ma faute, s'écrit elle.

Les yeux ronds et la bouche en o - le portrait craché de son père, elle se mit à genou pour soulever le caillou. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand le petit poisson s'éloigna dans l'eau. Alors que Neije posa sa main sur le rocher en question pour se relever, elle aperçut un bout de papier. Elle s'agenouilla et prit le rocher sur ses genoux. Avec son Blakugan, elle constata que c'était un parchemin ninja entouré d'un chakra qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Il était particulier. Pas d'un bleu habituel mais d'un bleu foncé virant presque au noir. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se releva vivement, kunan en main. En se retournant, elle se mit en position d'attaque. Un kunan sous la gorge du premier adversaire et entre les yeux pour le deuxième.

\- Tu comptes garder encore longtemps ce Kunan sous ma gorge ? lui demanda tranquillement Itachi.

La jeune Uzumaki leurs fit un sourire d'excuse en rangeant ses armes. Et leurs expliqua la situation rapidement.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir informé ?

\- J'avais peur que vous pensiez que j'invente juste pour faire une pause pour manger, déclara t'elle en haussant les épaules.

Alors que Inojin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Ils furent enfermer dans un cercle bleu provenant de parchemin collé sur des cailloux. L'équipé 7 se mit sur ses gardes attendant de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Une seconde plus tard le petit groupe disparut.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi ouvrit doucement les yeux. Qu'est ce qui faisait allongé par terre ? Il se redressa doucement en jetant des regards aux autres. Eux aussi semblaient étonnés de la tournure des événements. Il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant de l'endroit où il se trouvait. La grande porte de Konoha. Pourquoi un ennemi l'avait il renvoyé ici ? Sa n'avait aucun sens ! Alors qui enlevait la poussière de ses vêtements, il entendit Neije déglutit. Cette dernière les yeux ronds pointait du doigt quelques choses :

\- C'est c'est impossible

Il se retourna. Bah quoi ? C'était la statue des Hokages pensa t'il en se retourna. Attendez ? Il fixa son regard sur le bloc montagneux. Mais où était la tête de Tsunade et de Naruto ?

\- Mais on est où merde ? Lança t'il.

Pendant ce temps, dans la pénombre de la forêt, une silhouette noire était assise sur une branche et fixait le groupe. Il partit d'un grand rire et balança ses jambes dans le vide.

\- Uzumaki Neije, Itachi Uchiwa, Inojin yamanaka un mélange des plus puissants techniques ninja.  
Sans vos parents, il sera encore plus facile de prendre ce qui m'intéresse !

Après un derrière rire horrifiant, il tomba dans le vide.

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre oubliez pas de laissez une review si vous plait ;)  
Encore merci de m'avoir lu !


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre n°2 :_**

 ** _Bonjour Konoha !_**

* * *

Sur le cul. C'était l'expression qui convenait le plus à la situation. Qu'elle était la probabilité pour que nos jeunes genins ainsi que leur sensei soient envoyés dans le passé ? Plus particulièrement dans un passé tellement lointain - pour des jeunes de dix ans - que leurs parents ne se sont pas encore rencontrés. Ni même leurs grands-parents. Comment Kakashi avait expliqué la situation ? Ah oui, si la mémoire de Neije ne lui jouait pas des tours c'était : en cour. Donc la jeune Uzumaki résuma mentalement les choses. Retour dans le passé à cause d'une raison inconnue. Il faut éviter le plus de parler du passé. Vous pouvez parler de vos parents mais de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Neije avait le même syndrome que son père. Quand elle était lancée dans une conversation, elle pouvait parler. Un peu trop. Non plutôt beaucoup trop. La jeune hôte soupira en glissant au sol la tête dans les bras. Avec un cri d'énervement, elle bougea sa tête dans tous les sens. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait allé faire ? Toujours dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les appels de Kakashi. Au bout de la cinquième fois, il apparut derrière la jeune fille avant de lui donner un de ses célèbres coup de pied.

\- Sensei ça fait mal ! Vous ne connaissez pas les méthodes douces ? Mangez des bonbons ça vous calmera ! grimaça la fille de Naruto en se massant le dos.

\- Aie, rajouta t'elle quant Kakashi lui tapota l'arrière du crâne. C'est bon c'est bon j'arrête j'arrête.

\- Kakashi arrête de la frapper. Elle commence à se répéter c'est mauvais signe, lança Itachi du haut de branche.

Il reçut pour unique réponse une grimace qui se résumait à une langue tirée et une main posée sur son nez en mouvement. Il ricana en se laissant tomber en arrière, il se maintient à sa branche grâce à sa maîtrise de son chakra. La tête en bas, il haussa les sourcils les bras croisés avant d'ajouter :

\- Non je crois qu'on l'a vraiment perdu. Obliger de se faire comprendre par signe ma pauvre Uzumaki.

\- Au moins, son cerveau lui transmet toutes informations. C'est un signe qui laisse encore un peu d'espoir.

Inojin venait de se manifester. Lui aussi perché sur une branche. Sauf qui se tenait allongé, son carnet de dessin ouvert tout en contemplant l'horizon. Il se pencha rapidement en avant pour éviter le caillou que lui avait lancer Neije.

\- Pourquoi tant de haine en mot égard ? La paix est la voie ..

\- Ferme là Inojin ! S'écria en cœur les trois autres membres du groupe.

Inojin et les réflexions philosophiques. C'est comme un mélange de saké et de thé. Ecoeurant ensemble mais séparément délicieux. Conseil de ses proches : stoppez le des les débuts sinon vous êtes partis pour des heures de réflexions philosophiques. Le fils de Sai les regarda quelques secondes le visage neutre avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Ignare vous êtes, ignare vous resterez, murmura t'il la tête penché vers ses croquis.

Kakashi leva ses yeux au ciel. Enfin le seul qui était visible. Ces enfants à eux-mêmes promettaient un divertissement avec leurs caractères explosifs. Il se gratta la tête, que ça allait être difficile de les canaliser durant ce séjour. Au moins dans le présent, la simple menace d'appeler leurs parents avaient le mérite de les mettre au pas. Surtout Sakura, Ino et Hinata. Leurs caractères explosifs étaient connus pour tous. Même Hinata se mettait rarement en colère mais quand sa fureur se déclenchait ... il fallait mieux ne pas se trouver dans un périmètre proche. Pas sûr que leurs grands-parents aient le même effet. Vie tragique, soupira t'il intérieurement. Cependant ce doute de pouvoir les canaliser n'était que l'iceberg de ses inquiétudes. En effet, une idée ou plutôt pensée le tracassait. Pourquoi les avoir envoyé ici ? C'est sans aucun doute un apte délibérer. Le technique employée et le placement des talismans n'avaient pas été placé à cet endroit sans aucune raison. Mais pourquoi eux ? Ils étaient contentés d'une mission de rang D. De plus, il se trouvait encore proche du village de Konoha - trois heures -. Trop près pour un enlèvement. Ce qui faisait rare depuis la fin de la troisième guerre ninja. Il avait sa petite idée dessus en fixant les trois enfants. Leurs capacités plutôt développées ainsi que le fait que à eux seuls ils représentaient quasiment tous les clans du Village les plus convoités étaient peut être une raison. Sans compter, que Neije soit l'hôte de Kyubi à demi mesure et dans le futur entièrement. Ces trois réunis pouvaient sans aucun doute remettre en question la paix du monde ninja. La question était qui ?

\- Kakashi sensei vous allez bien ttebayo ?

Sorti de ses pensées brusquement, il cligna des yeux. Il baissa les yeux. Neije s'était rapproché et dans son regard perçait une pointe d'inquiétude. Dans cette attitude, les mains jointes et la lèvres mordues, elle ressemblait tout d'un coup à sa mère. Derrière elle, Itachi et Inojin venait de les rejoindre. Le jeune Uchiwa attrapa l'une des mains de la jeune fille tandis que son camarade attrapa l'autre qui serra. Neije leurs sourit tout en serrant un peu les mains. Kakashi les regarda. Malgré leurs disputes, ces trois là étaient sans aucun doute les membres les plus unis qui avaient eu. A eux trois ils formèrent leurs propres groupes. Comme une famille. Il souria doucement. Avec leurs tempéraments et leurs pouvoirs surprenants, on obligeait presque qu'ils n'avaient que dix ans. C'était à lui de les défendre, de les protéger jusqu'à qui puissent le faire eux-même. Il s'accroupit et passa la main dans les cheveux de la jeune genin qui sursauta à son contact.

\- Ne t'inquiète tout va s'arranger. Tu sais la-bas, dit il en pointant de l'index l'entrée du village, il y a un vos grand-parents. Même  
si ils ne sont pas encore ensemble. En vous rencontrant, ils ne pourront plus se détacher de vous. Et feront tout pour vous défendre.

C'est parole eux l'effet escompté. Une déclinaison de sourire éclot sur le visage des trois jeunes. Un franc et grand pour Neije. Un plus discret pour Inojin ou encore une esquisse sur Itachi.

\- C'est pas que ce moment touchants m'ennuie mais je pense qu'il tend d'aller à l'encontre des ninjas de Konoha, s'exclama t'il  
en se levant d'un coup les mains dans les poches.

\- Qu'allons nous faire Sensei ? questionna Inojin.

\- On va avec vous ? lança faussement détaché fils de Sasuke.

\- On passe par où ? s'écria Neije de nouveau en forme.

\- Je pensai plutôt à y aller seul, déclara simplement l'ancien aubu.

Il leva les mains en l'air pour calmer les protestations des jeunes ninjas. Tout semblait vexer de ne pas rentrer dans le village. Mais arriver directement à l'intérieur de Konoha, avec une minie minato, un gamin avec l'insigne des uchiwa au dos ou encore une mini ino ils risquaient de se faire remarquer directement. Et Kakashi ne savait pas si l'ennemi était là. Autant être prudents.

\- Nous serons beaucoup trop à découverts, dont nous allons nous diviser en deux groupes. Je pénétrai dans l'enceinte du village avec mon  
ancienne tenue d'anbu. Pendant ce temps là vous pénétrez pas les souterrains jusqu'à les sous-sols du bâtiment de l'hokage. _Puis se tournant vers  
Inojin,_ tu invoqueras Katsuyu qui se divisera en deux. Je la glisserai dans ma poche afin que vous pussiez être au courant  
de mes faits et gestes. Vous avez compris. Surtout vous respectez notre plan. C'est une mission de Rang B voir de rang A.

Chacun hochèrent la tête, l'adrénaline se propagea dans leurs veines. Le jeune yamanaka enleva ses gants avant de mordre le pouce et d'entamer les signes de l'invocation.

\- Invocation

Un cercle d'écriture se forma suivit d'un petit nuage de fumée. Après qui se soit dissout, il laissa place à notre très cher Katsuyu. Son invocateur s'agenouilla devant la petite limace et lui expliqua brièvement la suite. En hochant positivement la tête, la petite créature se dédoubla. L'original rampa jusqu'à l'épaule du fils de Sai tandis que sa jumelle se glissa dans la poche du pantalon de Kakashi. Qui lui prodigua de nombreux avertissements quant au fait de ne pas abîmer son livre ni de perdre sa page. Tout ça sous les rires des petits genins.

oOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voila quinze minutes, que les gamins avaient pris la direction des souterrains du village. Vu que leurs parcours étaient plus longs et plus " difficiles ", Kakashi leurs avait laissé un peu d'avance. Pour remplir sa part de la mission, il s'était isolé dans les bois afin de revêtir son ancienne tenue. Maintenant posté en hauteur à la lisière de la forêt, il contempla l'horizon. A cette époque il était à peine plus vieux que ses trois élèves. Un petit sourire nostalgique flotta sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui disparut en repensant à comment son ancien sensei et anciens camarades de classes avaient fini.

\- Le passé est le passé, nous ne pouvons rien y faire, déclara t'il sombrement en revêtant son ancien masque et en quittant son refuge.

Dans une allure rapide, il passa les portes du village sans se faire voir. Puis dans un saut rapide, il retomba sur ses pieds sur le plus proche des toits. En empruntant ce chemin et en allant le plus vite possible il était sûr de ne pas se faire prendre. Non que les villageois ou quelconques ninjas de bases ne puissent le démasquer. Mais si il croisait un autre membre des anbus ou de la racine, il ne ferait pas long feu. Kakashi risquerait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure et en plus il retarderait le plan. Trois genins qui ne connaissaient pas le sens du danger. Et étaient plus attirés par le goût du risque du au rang élevé de cette mission l'inquiétait. Beaucoup plus que de passer à la casserole. Le paysage défilait sous ses yeux. Maisons, restaurant ou encore boutiques. Ils avaient un goût d'ancien teinté de tristesse, de rancœur et de nostalgie pour lui. Après la bataille de Naruto contre Pain, le village avait été complètement rasé. Obligeant ses occupants tant ninjas que villageois à tout reconstruire. Ce qui se tenait devant lui, dans une vingtaine d'année n'existerait plus. Oh le vieux bourbier. C'était le petit commerce de pâtisserie et de sucrerie de son enfance. C'est là où Obito et Rin l'obligeaient à les accompagner après les cours ou missions. A chaque fois, il refusait. Mais à chaque fois, Rin lui sautait au cou tandis que Obito le poussait de toutes ses forces afin de le conduire dans l'enceinte du magasin. Après une lutte - aussi inutile qu'elle fut - , les trois camarades se baladaient entre les rayons de confiseries du Vieux Bourdier. Ce voyage dans le passé faisait remonter plus de souvenir qu'il n'aurait souhaité. Enfin arrivé au but de son trajet, il se stoppa juste devant l'entré. En entendant des bruits de pas venant de l'intérieur, il se dépêcha de sauter sur le toit et se tassa le plus possible dans l'ombre. Il se mordit le pouce et trace l'invocation des huit chiens.

\- Kakashi que puis je faire pour toi ? lui lança Pakkun l'arrière train posé sur le toit

\- J'aurai besoin que tu ailles me prévenir quand Sarutobi se trouve seul dans son bureau. C'est urgent merci, lui demanda Kakashi en s'asseyant sur le sol.

\- Sarutobi ? Mais il est ...

\- Mort ? Oui à notre époque, soupira t'il la journée allait être longue.

\- A notre époque ? Comme dirait ma mère, tu as pas mangé de la pâté avariée ? Le questionna Pakkun suspectant qu'il planait complètement.

\- Merci pour ton inquiétude, soupira le fils de croc blanc. Pendant une des missions avec mes genins nous sommes fait transportés dans le passé. Ne me demande pas par qui. Je n'en sais rien du tout. Il faut qu'on rassemble le plus rapidement les ninjas de Konoha pour prévenir d'une possible future attaque.

\- Compris, aboya le chef des chiens ninjas.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le reste du groupe et aboya quelques ordres. Sous ses ordres shiba, biscuit, akino, gulko, u-hei ainsi que Ulshi se dispersèrent. Puis le chef des chiens ninjas, se retourna vers Kakashi et se lécha la patte.

\- Moi et les autres chiens nous allons nous poster devant son bureau. Quant il sera seul. Bull qui restera avec toi te dira quand tu pourras y aller.

Vu que l'attente risquait de durer longtemps, il s'adossa contre le toit et attrapa son livre. Autant mêlé plaisir et travail.

Il avait du se passer une heure maximum deux heures quand Bull l'interpella dans sa lecture. Au meilleur moment en plus. C'était le moment pour rencontrer le troisième Hokage. Kakashi s'étira lentement avant de dissiper l'invocation en ayant pris le temps de remercier les chiens ninjas. Une seconde plus tard, il disparut.

oOoOoOOoOOooOoOOoO

Le troisième hokage retomba dans son fauteuil. Il retira sa pipe de sa bouche pour laisser échapper la fumée de ses lèvres. Sarutobi venait de terminer une discussion de près d'une heure avec deux membres de la racine. Ainsi que subordonnée de son ancien ami et camarade Danzô. Au moins, il avait la chance que ce genre de rencontre ne soit pas chose quotidienne. Sinon sa patience aurait été durement touché. Même si le rendez vous programmé demain avec le directeur même de l'organisation Racine ne l'enchantait guère. Essayer de parler avec le chef de la Racine sur la politique du village à employer était quelque chose d'impossible. C'était un dialogue de sourd. Aucun des deux ne voulaient admettre que l'autre avaient raisons. Même après une journée entière de réunion, ils n'avaient pas changé d'un iota. Il reportait son regard sur les papiers qui peuplèrent son bureau. Il souffla une nouvelle fois avant de remettre sa pipe dans sa bouche. L'épreuve des genins devait avoir lieu le mois prochain, il devait encore préparer l'examen et lire la liste de candidats. Alors que l'Hokage commença à griffonner les vagues idées qui lui venaient en tête, la porte de son bureau se renferma brusquement et un courant d'air fit voler la plupart de ses documents. Avec rapidité, il rattrapa la totalité des feuilles fuyantes et les remit en tas sur son bureau. Soulagé, il se redressa pour la voir la raison pour laquelle on le dérangeait. Il avait bien souligner le fait qui voulait être seul suite aux rendez vous avec les membres de la racine. Un brève instant, la surprise se dessina sur son visage. Néanmoins il reprit vite son visage d'Hokage. Que faisait un membre de la branche secrète des ninjas de Konoha dans son bureau ? De plus, ni son masque ni son tatouage n'étaient répertoriés. Cependant son instinct lui dit de le laisser parler et ensuite d'agir. C'est pour cela qui s'installa bien confortablement contre le dossier de son siège. Voyant l'absence de réaction de l'inconnu, il retira la pipe de sa bouche et d'un mouvement de la main l'incita à parler. Ce simple geste fit sursauter Kakashi. Il n'avait pas prévu que cela soit aussi facile. Il pensait qui aurait du se débattre. Ou alors le stopper dans sa panique en enlevant son masque d'un coup. Jouant un peu sur le côté théâtral de la situation en s'écriant Sarutobi c'est moi Kakashi ! Déçu il l'était.

\- Jeune homme je pense que vous avez quelques choses à me dire je ne me trompe ?

Sortant de ses pensées, Kakashi avança d'un pas. Il posa sa main sur son masque avant de l'enlever. Le visage maintenant à découvert il fixa le défunt hokage - à son époque. La réaction de Sarutobi était assez surprenante. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il partit dans un éclat de rire qui le secoua entièrement. Oui il rit. Un peu désabusé, l'ancien anbu se gratta la tempe un peu penaud devant la tournure de la situation. Il attendit que le vieillard se soit calmer mais ce fut le contraire. Il claqua la paume de la main contre sa cuisse. La pipe toujours au bec.

\- Et dire que je t'avais devant moi ce matin. Avec Minato et le reste de ton équipe âgé d'à peine douze ans. Tu as bien grandi. Si j'avais su, pouffa t'il de rire comme une simple écolière. Le jeune Kakashi si sérieux, si strict qu'il a bien changé avec les aînés. Désolé de te dire ça Kakashi mais tu ressembles plus à Jiraya qu'à ton toi dans ton enfance.

\- Euh Yop, répondit il hésitant sur la réaction à adopter.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à adopter une respiration et une attitude normale. Seuls quelques tressaillements d'épaules rappelèrent son fou rire.

\- Désolé pour ce petit fou rire. Mais je t'en prie continue.

\- Je viens vous prévenir d'une menace pèse au dessus du village, lança t'il décidant que l'énoncer directement était la meilleure solution. J'avancerai même sur le monde ninja.

\- Une menace ? Répéta l'hokage totalement calmé maintenant.

\- Moi et mes genins étions en chemin pour une mission de rang D. Cependant durant cette mission, nous avions piégé dans un mystérieux piège posé au sein de la forêt. Je ne sais pas qui est derrière, nous avions pas eu le temps de démasquer le coupable. Quelques secondes plus tard nous nous sommes retrouvés devant les portes de Konoha à cette époque.

\- Vous êtes bien certains que c'était un piège ? le questionna t'il.

\- La technique utilisée demandait trop d'effort et de concentration pour être l'oeuvre d'un débutant. De plus, l'atmosphère à cet endroit avait quelques choses de malsain sensei, énonça Kakashi.

\- Mhhh, fit il le visage posés sur ses poings. Et ses genins où sont ils ? Je ne vois et ne sens personne ici, _fit il en balayant la salle des yeux._

\- J'ai préféré qui prennent un léger détour. Disons que leurs présences risquaient d'attirer trop leurs comportements. Ils devront arriver d'ici peu.

\- Et sont ils issus de konoha ?

\- Oh que oui, devant l'air interrogateur de Sarutobi il poursuivit. Je dirai même qui sont le résultat des plus anciennes familles du village.

\- Qui sont ? _Devant l'absence de réponse il soupira._ Je vois je suppose que vous préférez énoncer ce fait une seule fois que de devoir le répéter en une seul fois.

\- Parfaitement.

L'Hokage attrapa un parchemin où il nota brièvement quelques notes avant de le donner à un corbeau.

\- A l'ensemble des grands familles du village, au membre du conseil ainsi que ceux de l'Anbu / racine et pour finir à tous les ninjas et leurs équipes si nécessaires notés. Souligne le fait qu'ils doivent abandonner toutes activités en cour et être impérativement à l'endroit indiqué dans vingt minutes. Aucun retard ne sera autorisé. Souligne bien la situation d'urgence et le niveau de danger de la situation si te plaît. Merci.

Puis se tourna vers Kakashi :

\- Tes genins seront ils à l'heure pour la réunion d'urgence ?

\- Les connaissant ils ne louperont cela pour rien au monde.

* * *

Deuxième chapitre posté, laissez moi une review pour savoir ce que vous en passez ;)

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu(e) et bonne soirée / journée :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre n°3 :_**

 ** _~ Une réunion bien mouvementée ~_**

* * *

 _ **Math62370 :** merci pour ta revue ça fait chaut au coeur ! :) Ah ah moi aussi j'adore ce genre de fiction mais j'en voyais pas. Ce qui me désolais dont je me suis dit que je devais me lancer. Pour t'avouer c'est écrire les dialogues entre Neije, Inojin et Itachi qui m'éclate le plus. Je peux me lâcher avec eux ;) Ah ah la rencontre avec les futurs grand-parents c'est pour le prochain chapitre mais il promet d'être assez comique. Enfin je vais essayer de le rendre le plus marrant possible :p Tu connais naruto ? Sa fille est son portrait craché donc bonjour les boulettes x) Pour l'instant je suis encore en vacances jusqu'à fin septembre donc ça devrait être assez souvent. Puis à partir d'octobre une fois par semaine environ :) _

_En tout cas merci et je te laisse sur ces paroles !_

* * *

 _Vingt minutes plus tard dans la plus grande salle de réception de la résidence de l'hokage ..._

\- Eh minato je vois que toi aussi tu as été convoqué dans cette réunion urgente !

L'interpellé se retourna pour se retrouva en face de son ancien chef d'équipe. Un bref coup d'œil à ses côtés, lui apprit que ses deux coéquipier , Tsunade et Orochimaru, l'accompagnaient. Il fronça les sourcils, la situation était beaucoup plus urgente qu'il l'avait pensé. Il était de notoriété publique que Orochimaru ainsi que Jiraya évitaient le plus possible de se côtoyer. L'un ne pouvant supporter l'air supérieur de l'autre. Tandis que ce dernier considérait son camarade comme un pauvre insecte prêt à être écrasé. Quant à Tsunade elle passait la plupart de son temps coller à Dan. Les voir à trois ainsi étaient tellement rare qui aurait fallu immortaliser le moment avec une photo. Mais même avec sa renommé Minato n'avait pas spécialement envie d'affronter la force inhumaine de l'unique fille du groupe.

\- Oui nous étions en pleine section d'entraînement quand j'ai reçu le message, _expliqua t'il en passant la main dans ses cheveux._

\- Tu as emmené ta petite tribu, _s'écria Jiraya en s'extasiant sur ses élèves._

\- Jiraya tu parles de genins préparant l'examen de passage pas de mioches la morve au nez, _lui lança agacée sa coéquipière par son comportement puéril._

\- Il parle simplement avec le seul langage qui connait et malheureusement pour nous, il est limité à celui d'un enfant de cinq ans, _répliqua Orochimaru d'un air hautain._

Le maître des crapauds décida simplement et purement de les ignorer. Que les ondes négatives n'atteignent pas le blanc crapaud. Il reporta son attention sur les genins de son ancien disciple. Il attrapa par l'épaule le jeune Uchiwa et le fils de Croc Blanc. Le premier semblait plutôt content de l''attention que lui portait cet illustre ninja. Et il buvait littéralement chacune de ses paroles - imbécillités. Pour Kakashi c'était toute une histoire. Il essaya vainement d'échapper à la prise de son aîné. Au bout de la cinquième tentatives, il abandonna. Mais gardant bien sur son visage, un air ennuyé et énervé pour montrer sa désapprobation. La dernière du groupe, Rin, elle rougissait sous les flatteries de Jiraya. Minato rigola de cette scène. Son ancien maître avait toujours le don d'amener la bonne humeur. Où les ennuis selon Kushina. En parlant du loup où se trouvait elle. Il chercha parmi les personnes présentent la chevelure rouge de la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques instants de recherche, il la trouva entrain de discuter avec la femme de Hiashi ainsi qu'avec Mikoto Uchiwa. Tous les trois semblaient passionnées par leurs discussions. La jeune Uzumaki rigola de pleine gorge en jouant avec ses cheveux. Il aurait pu parier qu'ils propageaient une légère odeur de lavande. Ses longs cheveux rouges devaient être doux entre les doigts et ...

\- Minato

La foudre de Konoha cligna des œils toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il remarqua que son équipe ainsi que les trois ninjas légendaires. Minato détourna vivement le regard de l'objet de son attention et rougit un peu.

\- Comment je te disais avec Tsunade, tu ne trouves pas qui a énormément de monde pour cette réunion ?

Minato reporta son regard sur l'ensemble de l'assemblé. Mais cette fois-ci par les yeux de ninjas. Le clan hyuga, uchiwa, nara, yamanada, Akimichi. Ainsi que des personnalités influentes du village. Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, danzô et certains membres de l'anbu ainsi que la section de l'interrogatoire et de torture de Konoha dont Ibiki Morino. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux.

\- Beaucoup de beau monde simplement pour une potentielle attaque.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, déclara sérieusement Jiraya. Réunir les plus puissants clans et le conseil de Konoha pour une simple réunion d'information me parait improbable. Qu'en penses tu Minato ?

\- Je pencherai plus pour une grande nouvelle, déclara t'il en pointant du menton l'Hokage. Il ne se semble pas plus inquiet que ça. Je diras même qui semblait plutôt exciter par ce qu'il va être dit. Mais de lui émane une sorte d'inquiétude qui contraste avec son expression faciale affichée au premier plan. Cette idée est mise en avant par la présence du membre de la branche secrète de Konoha à ses côtés. Cependant sa position ne laisse pas présager une grande attaque. Le fait de lire un livre en présence de tous le gradins du village ne semble pas le déranger plus que mesures. Malgré les airs indignés du conseil. Simplement le mouvement de ses doigts qui battent en rythme sa cuisse peut être analyser comme un signe d'impatience voir d'anxiété. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien pour le moment, termina Minato après l'analyse de la situation.

\- Je t'ai bien formé, s' _exclama Jiraya fier en claquant sa main dans le dos de ancien élève._

\- Difficile de rendre un génie plus parfait qu'il ne l'ait déjà, _grogna Orochimaru._

 _-_ Sauf si on s'appelle Orochimaru je me trompe ?

\- Un éclair d'intelligence t'a traversé ? Tu me vois étonné ? _Rétorqua Orochimaru._

Minato esquissa un sourire. Mais il avait réussi à capter l'attention du petit groupe qui formait. Les deux autres camarades de son maître semblait être pensif suite à sa déclaration. Quant à ses élèves, ils semblaient plus impatients qu'inquiets pas la situation. Était-il comme ça dans son enfance ? Pressé de connaître sa première vraie mission en ignorant les potentiels ennuis ? Mais il devait bien admettre que lui aussi était intrigué par la situation. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être l'objet de toute cette agitation. Alors qui était concentré sur multitudes d'hypothèses sur le qui et pourquoi, l'Hokage s'avança et réclama le silence.

\- Silence je vous prie. Oui même toi obito, _ce dernier rougit sous les regards inquisiteurs de l'assemblée._ Des informations viennent de m'être rapporté. Qui peut mettre en doute la situation de paix de Konoha. Je vous prie de vous calmer, ordonna t'il en levant les bras en l'air. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse pour l'instant. Mais une hypothèse qui ne peut pas être ignorée.

\- Comment être sûr de la véracité de ces propos ? En effet, ce n'est peut-être que des calomnie apporté par des sources sûr, coupa Danzô.

Ce dernier se tenait dans son fauteuil. Postés à ses côtés deux membres de son organisation, prêt à défendre leur maître au moindre geste suspect.

\- On ne peut pas mettre en état d'alerte tout d'un village sans preuve Sarutobi ou est passé ton bon sens

\- De plus réunir toutes les hautes personnalités de Konoha s'est irréfléchi, rajouta son ancienne amie.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir pas directement pris contact avec la police du village, s'exclama Fugaku sous les exclamations de son clan. Nous  
devons être les premiers au courant du moindre danger pesant sur le village.

Et c'est comme ça q'un brouhaha monstre envahit la grande pièce. Les clans débattaient entre eux. On aurait dit le marché chacun criant le plus fort possible afin de faire valoir ses produits. Il semblait déjà avoir une séparation. En outre, le clan Uchiwa semblaient s'être rapproché d'orochimaru tandis que les Hyuga s'étaient rangés du côté des membres du conseils. Ces deux cas étaient comme chat et chien. Les autres familles légendaires de Konoha essayaient tant bien que mal de faire revenir le calme. C'était le cas pour le chef de la famille Nara. Quel ennui tout ce remmu ménage. pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas tout simplement se taire et écouter la suite des propos de l'hokage. La fierté et l'ego des clans étaient proportionnels à la taille du village. En un seul mot : énorme. Jiraya se disputait lui aussi avec ses camarades d'équipe. Le serpent de Konoha commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs avec ses propos disgracieux sur Sarutobi. Tsunade , quant à elle, voulait en finir le plus vite possible. Non que la situation de Konoha ne la préoccupait. Mais simplement vu le nombre de participants à cette réunion rien ne bon n'était à tirer. Tant de caractères et d'ambitions opposés. Minato essaya tant bien que mal d'arranger la situation auprès des trois légendaires de Konoha. Chose perdue. Le pauvre Sarutobi commençait à s'agacer des remarques de ses anciens amis et du chef de la racine. Remarques qui balaya d'un simple de la main agacée.

Kakashi qui se tenait dans l'ombre sur l'estrade resta de marbre face à ce spectacle. Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura et ensuite leurs progénitures leurs débats musclés étaient quelques de courants dans son quotidien. Il était un peu comme immunisé face à ça. Non ce qui lui tenait l'esprit était autre chose. Trois genins. Ou plutôt ses trois genins. Ils devaient être arriver depuis au moins dix minutes. Cependant aucune présence des trois gamins. Il les aurait sans aucun doute remarquer. Pas de cris. De meubles cassés. Il soupira. Ils allaient finir par le tuer avec ça. Sans aucun doute ses élèves s'étaient perdus en chemin. L'envie de les tenir attacher par une corde le tentait. Il l'aurait sans doute fait si il ne savait pas que les trois morveux feraient en sorte de le mettre dans des positions impossibles. Un frisson glacé lui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Non oh que non ! Il voulait absolument pas savoir. Si Kakashi devait entendre que le calme revienne il en avait pour la journée. Ennuyé il retira son gant et entama la technique d'invocation. Lorsque sa paume toucha le sol et que l'invocation se fit le calme revient dans la pièce. Chacun se retourna dans sa direction mais il en tient pas compte.

\- C'est pas que ça me fait pas plaisir de te voir mais cela va faire deux fois en même temps une heure !

\- Désolé Pakkun mais j'aurai besoin une dernière fois de tes services, soupira Kakashi.

\- J'étais en train de savourer un délicieux os. Oh mes babines il était ..., _énuméra le chef des chiens ninjas rêveur._

\- J'ai compris j'ai compris. Je t'en offrirai un et aux autres aussi, _ajouta t'il devant les aboiements de ses camarades._

\- Je vois qu'on parle le même langage, déclara t'il en se léchant la patte satisfait. Alors que dois-je faire pour toi ?

\- Retrouve moi ces trois gamins. Ils devaient passer par les souterrains du village mais ils ne sont toujours pas arrivé. Ramène les moi le plus rapidement possible si te plait. Plus vite tu les trouveras plus vite tu auras ta récompense.

\- Exigent en plus. Très bien je te les ramène kakashi, fit il en disparaissant.

\- Kakashi ?

Interpellé il se retourna vers la provenance de la voix. Devant lui se trouvait Rin. Il se figea quelqu'un instant. Des images défilèrent devant ses débuts auprès de Minato. Ses éclats de rire. Et son visage ensanglanté juste avant de mourir. De mourir par sa main. Mais il reprit rapidement, il n'était pas la pour ça. Il poussa un léger soupir - encore - avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne et de balayer la salle du regard. Sa discussion avec Pakkun avait été la cible de toutes les attentions. Et maintenant l'attention générale était portée sur lui. Minato semblait bouleversé . Le regard rond, clignant des yeux à répétition. Une réaction partagée par son lui-même de l'époque. Qui ressemblait presque à un poisson. Il inclina la tête.

\- C'est pas aujourd'hui que je pourrai me plonger dans ma lecture, soupira t'il en surprenant tout le monde.

Kakashi porta la main à son masque et l'enleva. A l'ensemble des ninjas présents il leurs fit son célèbre Yo nonchalant. Faisant tiquer les personnes réunis. En effet,la perception que ces derniers avaient de Kakashi était plus différente. Plus strict, axé sur la rigueur. Alors qu'en face d'eux, se trouvait un être diffèrent qui se faisait du jeune genin dans le futur. C'est à dire nonchalant, flexible, un peu je m'en foutisme. ça pouvait être dérangeant pour ses connaissances. Soudain il releva la tête comme si quelques choses l'avait atteint. Il laissa échapper un vague MMhh avant d'attraper son livre et de l'ouvrir à la dernière page.

\- J'y crois pas c'est un de mes romans, _hurla Jiraya les genou fléchis, le doigt tendu et la bouche ouverte._

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de beugler comme ça espèce de malade, l _e frappa Tsunade en l'envoyant dans le mur._

Le ninja du futur compatit. Au poids de se mettre sur le chemin de Tsunade ? Autant embrasser Orochimaru. Rectification il préférait aucun des deux, pensa t'il en frissonnant en voyant le scénario. Non non il faut qui évite de faire ça. Le jeune homme s'assit au bord de l'estrade et commença la lecture. Ses anciens coéquipiers étaient plus qu'étonnés. Où était passé le ninja exigeant, froid ? Obito ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer. Son ami pouvait dire tout ce qui voulait sur son comportement mais son futur lui était bien pire que lui. Oh que oui il n'avait pas oublié celle là. Il se dépêcha de le noter dans son carnet pour plus tard. Kakashi junior en voyant le comportement de son coéquipier essaya de lui piquer l'ouvrage sauf que le jeune Uchiwa l'évita. Et de là commença une dispute / rigolade pour les deux jeunes genins. Que Minato essaya de faire taire ainsi que de calmer en même temps la petite fille du premier hokage toujours en train de se défouler sur son maître. Les clans quant à eux discuter pour savoir si cela était vrai ou simplement une pure invention. Les hyuga déclenchèrent leurs blakugans. Cependant le charkra provenant du protagoniste du futur était le même que le Kakashi de l'époque. Leurs voix se firent plus fortes pour quémander des réponses. Les uchiwas prirent leurs shurikens en mains prêt à attaquer au moindre gestes de Kakashi. Les membres de l'équipe de Torture Nara, yamanaka et le chef de la brigade se tenaient eux aussi sur leurs gardes. L'un à l'immobiliser avec sa technique des ombres. L'autre pour percer à jours ses pensées. Et enfin le dernier , dans le pire des cas, l'abattre. Le conseil de Konoha et Danzô étaient aussi agité que les autres. Avec leurs voix aiguës, ils réclamaient à Sarutobi des informations supplémentaires et les détails de la venue d'une personne du futur. Pourquoi avait-il décider de devenir Hokage ? Ah oui parce qu'il aimait de tout son cœur le village. Ne pas l'oublier pendant ce mauvais de torture pour ses oreilles et tympans.

\- Comment peut-on croire un guignole en train de lire devant les personnes importantes du village ? piailla Kohanu.

\- Et pourquoi lit il à la place de nous dire ce qui sait ? compléta son ami de longue date à sa droite acclamé par les personnes présentes dans la salle.

Kakashi senior se concentra sur sa lecture ignorant les cris et les mots lui étant adressés. Il claqua le bouquin et adressa un regard froid à l'assemblé.

\- Je les attends, _dit il comme si c'était une évidence._

\- Attendre qui ? Vos complices ? coupa Danzô

Avant que quelqu'un n'est prononcé un mot, les portes s'ouvrirent et claquèrent contre les murs. Les têtes se tournèrent vers cette direction.

\- Kakashi sensei ! Espèce de crétin, vous aurez pas pu prévenir qu'on allait être recouvert de déchet immondes ?! Hurla Neije énervée.

* * *

 _Fin de ce chapitre_  
 _Merci de m'avoir lue et laissez une petite revue ;)_

 ** _Prochain chapitre :_**  
 ** _Papy ? Tu peux répéter ?_**


	4. petites informations

_**Informations:**_

 _ **En premier lieu, je tiens à m'excuser de ma si longue absence sur le site sans aucun nouveau chapitre :/ Mais mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme au mois de septembre ... Cependant le faire réparer me coûterait plus cher que d'en acheter un nouveau donc ... J'ai dû économiser pour m'en payer un nouveau ^^ Et écrire grâce à l'application mobile c'est pas top ! J'ai essayé deux fois et j'ai vite arrêté ça me gavait grave x) Mais me revoilà avec des millions d'excuses ! J'ai pris un petit carnet où j'ai noté toutes mes idées ! Il me reste plus qu'à écrire mon chapitre ;) Mais comme je travaille toute la semaine ainsi que le samedi j'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Sauf sauf que ? Je suis en vacances samedi alors j'essayerai de publier un article voir deux ! Pour me faire pardonner ^*^**_

 _ **Je vous prie encore de m'excuser encore de mon absence de publication car j'ai pleins d'idées qui ont fleuri dans mon imagination u_u Alors à samedi ! ;)**_


End file.
